werewolves & werefoxes
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: What  happens when Sakura and Sora have a fight which results in Sora transforming into a werefox and attackes Sasuke


Werewolves & Werefoxes

Who said that werewolves and werefoxes don't exist and that some idiots think that they only exist in fairytales. Well that's what Sakura Haruno said and why should everyone believe the shit that comes out of her mouth like that one time she said I was a fucking sissy who was scared of horror films.

Flashback

Sakura had a large audience surrounding her and there was a dark redhead called Sora She had a very annoyed look towards Sakura. The pinkette spotted her and shouted "Look it's the one who is scared of horror films!" everybody who heard that comment laughed at the pissed off girl until the girl went through some seals in rapid succession before shouting "fire style fire wolf technique!" (**Katon kasai ookami no jutsu**). They all watched in horror as a wolf made out of fire appeared before them and roared, scaring them shitless before dissipating which caused them to run away leaving Sakura and Sora. Sora went "You were saying about me being scared of horror films and let me tell you something Haruno, I already watched a horror called Resident Evil." with that said the redhead vanished, leaving Sakura alone only to hear an animalistic howl in the distance.

Flashback ends

*Sora's POV*

A few weeks later,

Sakura is still trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her but he keeps rejecting her every single time and for once I don't blame him for having to put up with a slapper like _her_ for a teammate. But she still treats Naruto like he is trash and good thing I stick up for him when he's being bullied by the crush of his life.

Yeah right some crush that has turned out to be.

(The fight scene)

Sakura is having an all out with me and Naruto. There was shouting and screaming coming from the pair of us while the two boys looked on. the leader Kakashi tried to seperate us but failed miserably.

Sakura:- "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT STICKING UP FOR THAT!"

Me:- "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM AND HE IS OUR TEAMMATE, ALSO YOU CAN'T GET WHAT YOU WANT YOU SELFISH BITCH!"

Sakura:- "RIGHT THAT'S IT, I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS TEAM!"

Me:- "MAKE ME, YOU SLAG!"

Suddenly the full moon rises which caused me to double over in pain and this gives Sakura the perfect opportunity to strike me but her fist was stopped by a clawed hand belonging to me. I looked at Sakura with reddish orange eyes and released a vicious growl before delivering a roundhouse kick on the selfish pinkette. My clothes started to rip and stretch as my body grew taller and wider. I raised my head up as my nose began to push out into a snout as a pickling feel spread heralding the growth of beautiful reddish- maroon fur and my ears grew into those of a regular fox. An orange tail with a white tip grew as my feet became hind legs and my hands grew a little larger than they were while sharp claws appeared. My teeth changed into very sharp fangs and the tranformation was complete as the werefox raised it's head and released a thrilled howl.

*End of Sora's POV*

The other three members of Team 7 were horrified at the sight of their fourth teammate had become a werefox. Sakura approached the creature but stopped when it spotted her and it began to snarl at her before going in for the kill. Sasuke managed to push the kunoichi out of the way and took the blow from the claws which stopped the werefox in it's tracks. The animal's ears pinned down when it realised what it had done and it went to lick the wound but the Uchiha stepped away. Suddenly, people began to gather and the werefox retreated into the forest where everybody heard an upset and sorry howl.

*At the Hokage Tower*

Tsunade listened to the report Kakashi was giving about the argument, me and Sakura was having and the transformation including the attempted attack on Sakura which Sasuke took the blow for her before the creature tried to heal him but was forced to retreat into the forest. Once finished, Tsunade asked "So let me get this straight, during this argument, the full moon rose causing Sora to transform which results in Sasuke getting scratched by her but she retreated." both Sakura and Sasuke nodded as the scratch marks hurt him a lot. Suddenly, Koharu and Homura along with Danzo barged in and the look on their faces suggest that they are furious. Homura was the first to speak "Why did you let the girl become a ninja, Tsunade?"

* In the forest*

As the Konoha Elders are having a go with the Hokage, a gang of fifteen villagers are in forest hunting the creature that hurt Sasuke until one of them heard snoring behind a bush. The same villager had come across the werefox's hideout where it is sleeping soon more villagers appeared and they saw it asleep in a den in the rock. One of them crept silently towards the werefox and he qiuckly tied rope around it's snout to stop it from biting. Suddenly, the animal woke up and started to go mental but it was overpowered and was tied up.

The villagers had two shinobi with them so they had the two ninja carry the werefox into the village and they were heading to the Hokage Tower.

* Back at the Hokage Tower*

A chunin came into the office followed by the gang of villagers and one of them cleared his throat. The Hokage looked and stated "What is it?" The villager started "We have found the creature who attacked the Uchiha and we gave it to the ANBU to place it in a maximum holding cell?" This suprised the elders including Danzo has they never thought I would be the werefox who hurt the last of the great Uchiha clan.

Tsunade asked "We'll have to wait until morning to talk to Sora and see if she is the werefox and if Kakashi is correct about tonight?" When she said this, she looked directly at the Copy Cat Ninja and he nodded.

*In the morning* (Sora's POV)

I opened my eyes groggily opened as a groan sounded from me in a security cell and I slowly got up before clutching her head trying to remember the night before. But my moment of thought was interrupted by Tsunade and the three elders entering the cell. I could tell the Hokage wasn't happy and Danzo wanted to use me if I am the werefox.

*conversation*

Me:- Lady Hokage, how's Sasuke

Tsunade:- He's fine

Koharu:- Enough of the niceities

Horuma:- Do you rememder anything last night

Me:- No, why

Danzo:- Isn't it ovious she's the werefox

Tsunade:- Stop it Danzo

*back to reality*

I clutched my head in agony and I suddenly started to scream in agony as the transformation started with the fangs. But I fell off the table as they watched as waves of pain shot through my body as I transformed into the creature that attacked Sasuke and Kakashi was right. The creature got up and roared at them before a couple of Anbu went to subdue it but were stopped by itbecause it already jumped out of the window.

*Training ground 7*

Sakura and Kakashi was waiting for Sasuke to show up but he was feeling really sick thanks to wound he sustained from the night before. He still arrived but he had the pink haired fangirl all over him again but she still treats the blonde haired boy as always. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound and Kakashi's senses sent alarm bells ringing and it appeared, the werefox. Sakura was shocked to see the creature and went to protect Sasuke, but it went to Naruto and it rubbed it's head on his cheek but Sakura rushed at it and struck it in the stomach with a kunai and it howled in pain before swiping at her with it's clawed hand.

Sasuke rushed in front of her before raising his arms and it stopped. The werefox sniffed his hands and his scent entered it's nose as it's eyes recongized him before howling. The werefox was reduced to it's human form, me and I collasped from the wound Sakura has inflicted on me.

Kakashi watched on with awe as Sasuke has caught me by stretching his arms out, even Sakura was shocked at this.

*Conversation*

Sakura- Why did you catch her.

Sasuke- How the hell would I know.

Sakura- Yeah right.

Sasuke- Fine, my body just moved on it's own.

Sakura- So what, I think that wound has affected you badly.

Kakashi- Ok, you two thats enough.

Naruto- Whats going on.

Sakura- You are so thick Naruto.

Kakashi- Sakura don't talk to Naruto like that.

*End of conversation*

**HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UNDERWAY IN A FEW DAYS AND PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU**

**CYNTHIA THE WHITE WOLF.**


End file.
